


The Five Times Bruce Hulked Out...

by JuniperLemon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Five Times, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Science Husbands, caring Tony, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: ... and The One Where Tony Stopped Him.Five times Bruce has been put in stressful situations that cause him to Hulk-out and one where his boyfriend keeps him calm.





	1. Jogging

Bruce didn’t understand why they all thought a group running session would do them good. He blamed Steve for dragging both him and Tony out of the lab. Most of the team had run ahead anyway making the ‘group bonding’ session basically pointless. Only Tony had lagged behind to run along side him despite the fact Tony was definitely fit enough to keep up with the others. It was only Bruce who didn’t quite fit the ‘fit and sporty’ criteria. Stark refused to leave his partner behind no matter how many times Bruce told him to just go on without him. 

For the first few minutes he pretended to play down the huffing and panting but by this point, 20 minutes in, he didn’t have the energy to hide his exhaustion. He could feel his feet dragging across the paving slabs which seemed to slow him down more. Several times he came close to tripping, catching himself just before he lost balance. 

Dr Banner could feel himself going red in embarrassment as he mentally ranted to himself. Steve had no right to pull him from his lab and make him do this. Everyone who knew the doctor knew he wasn’t the fit type but that was never a problem. How was this a team building exercise anyway when the only teammate he could see was his partner, Tony. Spots began dancing in front of his vision as his body began to give in. He stopped, bending down to catch his breath and try to gain a steady heart rate.

It was the dry heaving that finally set him off. In between the dry heaving and dizzy spots he barely noticed when a green tinge began to grow across his field of vision. By the time he had caught on, too distracted by trying not to vomit, it was too late.

The last thing he heard was “Oh shit!” As Tony suddenly noticed what was happening and began pulling his partner down an alley to protect all the people on the street. 

Bruce wasn’t aware of how much damage he did that day but, from what he managed to gather from eavesdropping on Shield meetings, it sounded like a big issue. He wondered who would have to pay to clean up all of his damage and how much longer the people of New York would put up with his destruction before they wanted him out.


	2. Archery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint tried to teach Bruce how to do Archery but it goes less than successfully.

“Here, it’s easy.” Clint explained gently as he pulled another arrow from the pile and set it into his bow. 

Bruce watched the man’s actions carefully. He made a method in his head with each step in perfect order in the hope that this time, after the previous 14 unsuccessful attempts, he would finally manage to fire the arrow. 

“That’s easy for you to say...” Bruce grumbled as he raised he bow awkwardly again, “You’ve been doing this practically your whole life!”

Clint huffed a laugh whilst shrugging in a sign that Bruce definitely made a valid point, “Come one, Bruce. People pick up archery all the time!” Th scientist couldn’t understand why he was still being pressured to continue after so many disasters. 

With another grumbling moan, Bruce pulled his arrow back against the string and pulled it taut just like he had been shown. Unlike Barton’s, however, his arrow suddenly began to flex and Bruce, still highly uncomfortable holding the weapon, couldn’t stop it when it sudden splintered into two. The two halves flew off across the archery range landing far away with a soft rattling sound. 

Clint raised and eyebrow before peering between the broken arrow and the bumbling scientist who the archery gods seemed to despise. He’d never witness anybody try for this long without at least firing the arrow from the bow. 

“Maybe this just isn’t your area...” The spy was beginning to regret offering to teach Bruce how to do it. The man was unteachable, “We’ll give it one more go.” He suggested optimistically. How was a man so smart so utterly incapable of tutoring?

Bruce performed the same steps again and it all seemed to be going well, he even began to release the arrow without a hitch, when suddenly the arrow got caught on the string, throwing it off course. Instead of straight out, the arrow headed down towards the ground.

Bruce cried out in pain as the arrow shot through his shoe and cut the flesh of the very edge of his left foot. He threw the bow in the air as he bent down to rip the weapon from out of his foot. The pain throbbed and a wave of heat short through him.

“I’m just gunna... go!” Clint called over his shoulder as he ran towards the door. He had noticed the green that was entering Bruce’s skin and a vein began to bulge on his forehead.

Bruce cried out in frustration. He didn’t get to hear the end of the roar as his consciousness was stolen by the Hulk. When he awoke a few hours later the archery range was completely wrecked but someone had left clothes for him near the door which he was eternally grateful for. 

Once the repair of the archery range began he insisted that he would help with fixing it up but the moment it was back to normal Barton banned the scientist from his range. Bruce lowered his head in shame but understood why the smaller man wanted to take precautions.


	3. At the gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fancy gym is really no place for a scientist like Bruce.

Eyes glancing around the room, Bruce hoped that nobody could tell he was peering across at the other patrons hopelessly. It was 2 days after New Years and the scientist had promised himself he’d get fit again especially considering how much he had struggled on their last group run session (Of which he luckily never got invited to again). He was hugely disheartened, however, when he peered around to see nearly every single customer looking like an Instagram fitness model rather than a podgy scientist. Steve would fit in better here than he ever could. He tried to keep his head down and prevent himself from tripping on the treadmill. 

Bruce had asked for a gym membership as a Christmas present from Tony as he felt that working out in the tower was too intimidating especially when Steve and Natasha were around. Instead, he preferred to be an anonymous face amongst random human beings with no supersoldier advantages to their fitness; just to see people sweating or out of breath was a reassurance. Even though this was the case, he still felt like an awkward blob of human mass as he ditched the treadmill and instead tried to decrease the weights on an arm thingy he’d observed someone using moments before.

The leaver was either stuck or severely stiff as the man became increasingly frustrated with the device. He wiggled it desperately until suddenly, with a clunk that echoed throughout the gym, all the weights collapsed onto the floor mere inches from his toes. He pretended not to notice when people began staring across at him but his bright red face betrayed his true emotions. The scientist gritted his teeth as he once again fiddled with the machine in the hope of discovering what he had done that had caused such a scene. 

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he pushed harder against the contraption, placing his whole weight against the flimsy leaver. Suddenly, with another crack, the small leaver snapped off sending the scientist tumbling into the machine and his chin knocking straight into the pile of weights. 

This time he could feel the Hulk emerging but couldn’t gather the self-control in time to stop it happening. People began to run when they noticed he was turning. Bruce hoped nobody got hurt but he had to admit that he was more than pleased to see the machine reduced to smithereens when he woke up. 

It deserved everything it got.

Needless to say, Bruce never returned to the gym.


End file.
